


under the mistletoe

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [6]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: Sidney is in really bad mood and then he meets Charlotte....
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood / Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Christmas is coming [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It the new story for #12 days of Sanditon of the sanditoncreative challenge, prompt Mistletoe

Today was really not his day. He was just arguing loudly with his brother, until Tom had to go to an appointment with the workers and left the house quickly. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, Sidney thought. Who wouldn't want to run into Miss Heywood after arguing with her outside Mrs Griffith's house this morning. 

Oh, how he'd been yelled at her!

And all because she had taken Georgiana's side without knowing what was going on. He needed a good swim in the ocean to clear his head. Miss Heywood. Miss Heywood.  
He really didn’t know whether to scream at her, shake her, or just kiss her senseless. She aroused such confused feelings in him, he had never experienced them before.

Tense as he was, he literally ran out of the room and slammed into something soft. Very soft. Boom. The smell of sea and wild flowers shot into his nose and her hair tickled his throat for a moment before Miss Heywood got down on her knees before him. What a sight... He could straight see at...... Seeing her kneeling there with a pile of papers all around her.

"Miss Heywood."  
She did not answer, but just stared at him angrily from her big eyes. Oh, she was enchanting when her eyes glowed and her cheeks turned red. 

"Now I can start all over again!" she grumbled.  
"I'll help you," Sidney began to lay some papers on top of each other.  
"Stop it," she cried.  
"I can help you..."   
She interrupted him. "Leave it, I can do it by myself."  
"I know that."  
"Then leave me alone."  
"Don't worry, I was just leaving anyway."  
"I certainly won't stop you!" at those words her voice made a strange scratching sound. Her chest rose and fell at a distracting pace. He waited until she'd collected it all, and got up again. She was quite close. Sidney could see her pulse point vibrating at her tender neck.

"You're in my way!"  
"You're in my way!"  
"I don't think so, you knocked me down."  
"I didn't do it on purpose and you know it!"  
"I don't know anything!" She bit back sarcastically.  
"What does that mean?" He asked, slightly distracted by her breath, which tickled the skin of his neck as she stood so close.

"That's what you said earlier, isn't it?"  
"It was about the Georgiana affair."  
"That helps of course" a wry grin.   
Oh, she made him angry, so angry. He was so tense, on the verge of exploding, with clenched jaw he began  
"You’re really..." 

"Why, you two!" cried Mary from the stairs.  
"Mary!" They both said as if from one mouth. Both were equally happy and frightened to see her. They had completely forgotten that she was there, somewhere in the house.  
"I was just leaving." Sidney managed to announce, and was about to push past Charlotte when Mary said.  
"Stop no! Look where you are!" 

Charlotte and Sidney looked down at the floor and then back at Mary, who was now coming down the stairs.  
"Not there!" she said, "there!" and pointed up.

Oh no, no, no! ’You have to be kidding me’ Charlotte thought, just today? Now?  
After Charlotte woke up this morning with the thought of him, she was in a very strange mood all day. Every time she got a glimpse of him, she was equally pleased and totally unsettled. She wanted to be close to Sidney, and not far enough away from him. All at once.

And now this -- what was she supposed to do, what was expected of her now? Uncertain, she looked at Mary, who nodded her head in agreement, and then she looked up at Mr Parker, who seemed about as confused as she was.  
"What...?" She asked beneath her breath.

He looked at her startled and kind of... awestruck. What was he thinking now? What was in his mind? Did he think it was funny that she didn't know for sure?

"Come on, I have to go...." Mary noticed and Charlotte blushed and looked at Mary again, who was smiling and pointing to the cheek.

"Oh,... yes...all right." Charlotte stammered and looked again expectantly at Sidney.  
"You don't have to, Miss Heyw..."  
"But sure, why not?" She interrupted him boldly and pretending courage. But he'd seen right through her. Her breath was even faster, her hands shaking.

And if he wasn't already head over heels in love with her, he would be at that very moment. Sidney's mouth got all dry and he had to swallow twice. Her eyes were dark and had definitely grown to twice their size as she looked at him through her eyelashes. His heart was pounding, his stomach was sliding around and Sidney began to lean in. As he came closer, she felt the heat coming from him and her knees wobbled.

She glowed and his lips seemed to burn as they touched her cheek.   
A tingling sensation slipped from his lips all over his body. And when that little sensational moment was over, he realized the perfectly satisfying truth that she had closed her eyes and held them closed one more blink of an eye. 

First she sucked her lower lip in and bit on it, then she opened her eyes looked straight into his soul and smiled. That smile! Was she actually going to kill him?  
She was adorable. That lovely creature, Miss Heywood, Charlotte. She blushed even more under his gaze and he was more in love with her than two minutes ago.

The burning tingling tickled at the spot he had kissed and then sloshed all over. The warmth that emanated dug its way through her heated body. She knew she would dream of him again that night, and his lips on her skin....

Charlotte took a deep breath, her eyes locked with his. Neither of them realized that Mary had long left the hall. 

When Sidney realized they were alone, he just couldn't help himself. He reached out for her hand, hold it gently and mumbled in her ear,  
"That was not right".

He stroked her cheek with his lips then, he let them slide slightly over her lips. It was hardly a kiss, more like a brief encounter. A gentle hello. The feelings in him, however, spoke a different language. As her hand touched his arm, it squeezed every breath from his lungs.  
She dug her fingernails into his arm as his lips once again gently floated over hers. 

Quivering and gasping softly for air, she stood there. Eyes closed, turned to him, lightly smiling. Her lips were so soft. Charlotte moaned quietly and lust ran through him. He couldn't take it any longer and now he pulled her closer and embraced her with his arms. Her lips moved slowly against his, she returned the kiss. Clumsy but so overwhelming. A faint rumble escaped him.

Sidney tempted her to open her lips a little and then he gently stroked her lips with his tongue, she gasped for air noisily but pressed herself closer to him. He was the happiest man in the world. Slowly and gently he let his tongue slide into her mouth and fondly stroked hers. Her knees were weak and he had to hold her tighter so she wouldn't fall.

Before he forgot himself completely, he slowly separated himself from her. When he looked into her face, with a feverish look, he saw that she was somehow confused. And although Charlotte was trembling and her eyes fluttered, she seemed to be just as happy as he.

"You kissed me." she whispered.  
"Yes.“  
"What does it...“  
"It means, I...it’s a...“  
vDon’t say... it’s because of ...the mistletoe.“ Her voice strangely lost, eyes closed again.  
"No,“ he said earnest and forced her to look at him, as he tilted her face to him. Her eyes shining with unshared tears.  
"It means I am a little...in love with you.“  
"Oh,“ she looked down at the floor, his heart hammered in his chest, he closed his eyes, preparing for the rejection.  
"Only a little, Mr Parker?“ She asked shyly and he wanted to go on his knees and cry like a baby, she hadn’t any idea!

"No,“ then his heart stopped beating for a moment, then it doubled and then it hammered so hard he feared he would faint at any moment. "I am madly in love with you.“

With a breath of relief, her smile grew and her eyes sparkled.  
"That's good“, she nodded at him.  
"Because if this....this feelings that you... you evoke in me,“ she stuttered "are feelings of love, then I ....I dare... say that I....I'm probably“  
Sidney couldn’t wait any longer and hugged her tightly, and pressed his face into her curls. She then whispered bravely in his ear, "madly in love with you, too.“

And that’s how Mary found them later. In a tight embrace. Sway to the melody of love that only the two could hear. In the dark hall under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, leaving kudos and very nice comments.  
> I appreciate your opinion highly!


End file.
